Le Garçon Au Fil Rouge
by Miss Homme Enceinte 2
Summary: Résumé: Qui est ce garçon entraperçu dont le seul 'jouet' est un fil rouge qu'il noue et dénoue à ses cheveux et ses poignets? Pourquoi ne quitte-t-il jamais sa chambre? Ou l'histoire d'Amour entre deux garçons que tout sépare, mais l'Amour ne nait-il pas des différences? (SUSPENDUE)
1. Présentation

Le Garçon Au Fils Rouge

Source: Inazuma Eleven

Genre: UA + Family + Amitié + Romance + Drame

Couple: Kazemaru Ichirouta (Nathan) x Gouenji Shuuya (Axel)

Disclaimers: _Les personnages de l'univers de Inazuma Eleven ne sont pas à moi!

_Les phrases en italiques sont les pensées des personnages principaux!

_Les phrases en gras sont le fait qu'un personnage parlent une autre langue!

Résumé: Qui est ce garçon entraperçu dont le seul 'jouet' est un fil rouge qu'il noue et dénoue à ses cheveux et ses poignets? Pourquoi ne quitte-t-il jamais sa chambre? Ou l'histoire d'Amour entre deux garçons que tout sépare, mais l'Amour ne nait-il pas des différences?

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Cette fiction m'a été inspirée en voyant l'image de profil! Bon, je rassure l'auteur ou l'auteure du dessin, je vous l'emprunte pour illustrer mon histoire car comme vous pouvez le constater dans mon profil je ne suis pas douée avec mes doigts en ce qui concerne l'art du dessin! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture!**

 **PS: Je ne donne jamais de date de parution, ne soyez pas surprises ou surpris s'il faut attendre quelques temps pour qu'arrivent les autres chapitres!**

Chapitre 1: Présentation

 _D'aussi loin que remontent mes souvenirs je n'ai connu que ces murs blancs, ce lit blanc et ces rideaux blancs. J'ignore à quoi ressemble le monde extérieur car mon frère refuse de répondre à mes questions._

-«Je ne veux que ton bien.» me répète-t-il souvent. «Tu es trop fragile pour sortir.»

 _Trop fragile. Combien de fois ai-je entendu ces mots? Cent fois? Mille fois? Un milliard de fois? Je ne sais plus._

 _Mon quotidien est réglé comme du papier à musique: Réveil à 7h, déjeuner à 7h10, arrivée de l'infirmier qui s'occupe de moi pour me laver, 8h venue des médecins qui m'examinent en me posant les même questions encore et encore, une batterie d'examens suit jusqu'à midi où je m'endors d'épuisément, à 13h arrive mon dîner et à 13h30 arrive Ed' lorsqu'il n'est pas trop débordé sinon je regarde un peu la TV ou je dors ou je lis, mais le plus souvent je joue avec mon fil. Vers 17h41 mon frère me quitte en me promettant de revenir le plus rapidement possible, à 18h de nouveau des prises de sang et autres examens jusqu'à 19h où je m'écroule de fatigue pour me réveiller à 19h45 pour le dîner où je m'endors jusqu'à demain matin._

 _Je dois être le patient le plus jeune et en même temps le plus vieux que connaît cet hôpital. Les médecins tentent de me faire croire que j'ai une chance, mais je sais que les yeux luisant de larmes de mon frère lorsqu'il vient me voir est l'impuissance des hommes de sciences à trouver un remède pour me soigner._

 _D'ailleurs, je ne me souviens plus du nom de ma maladie, ni à quel âge j'ai commencé à devenir de plus en plus faible. Je devais avoir trois ou quatre ans lorsque j'ai atterri ici pour ne plus en sortir._

 _Au début mon frère et nos parents venaient me rendre visite tous les jours, mais au fil du temps ils ont cessé, sauf Ed'._

 _Aujourd'hui âgé de 22 ans Ed' est le plus jeune directeur de Partinus Corporation suite à la mort brutale de nos parents lorsque nous avions respectivement 11 ans et 18 ans. Avec son équipe Ed' participait à la FFI où ils ont perdu, mais malgré tout je suis fier du chemin parcouru par mon aîné._

 _Un coup d'œil à l'horloge m'apprend qu'il est déjà 15h12, je suis si fatigué..._

 _Nouant une dernière fois mon fil, je m'endors rapidement, épuisé de cette lutte qu'est la mienne depuis des années..._

 **Note de l'auteure: Alors? Qu'avez-vous pensé de mon premier chapitre? Vous plaît-il? J'ai hâte de connaître vos avis! Passez une agréable soirée/journée!**


	2. Le garçon

Chère Mayshea: _Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review qui me fait très plaisir! 'Le Garçon Au Fil Rouge' n'est pas ma première fiction sur le couple Nathan x Axel! J'ai aussi écris 'Qui peut le juger?' sous la chanson du même nom et 'La douleur d'aimer' que je te conseille d'aller voir si tu aimes autant que moi Nathan et Axel!

_A la base, je comptais faire un simple UA, mais ton idée de mettre les éléments qui vont le charme de la série est intéressant dont je vais la mettre! J'aurais juste besoin d'aide pour pouvoir résumé tous les épisodes car je ne me souviens de grands choses!

_Dans ce chapitre Axel aura la parole ainsi les deux pourront donner leur point de vue sur l'histoire!

_La maladie de Nathan? Pour ça, je laisse aux lecteurs comme toi d'imaginer quel type de maladie empêche un garçon de 16 ans de sortir de sa chambre d'hôpital! Toutes les propositions sont les bienvenues, je précise juste qu'il n'a pas le sida ou autres maladies sexuellement transmises! Sur ce, bonne lecture à toi!

Mejsefalkenberg: Depuis que je suis sur FFN, c'est la première fois que je reçois une review en Danois, je t'en remercie beaucoup! J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre te plaira!

Nomyo: Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir! Ne t'inquiète pas pour l'identité du personnage c'était voulu qu'on ne devine pas tout de suite qui c'est! Si je ne dis pas de bêtises tu le sauras dans le troisième chapitre!

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Merci de votre patience, voici le 2ème chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 2: Le garçon

 _Toujours les jours depuis un an (sauf en cas de match de foot et lors du FFI) je rends visite à ma petite sœur à l'hôpital°. Père est optimiste: Julia pourra sortir très bientôt!_

 _L'année dernière mon père avait diagnostiqué une leucémie chez ma sœur, j'en avais été très touché car suite à la mort de Maman je m'étais fais la promesse de protéger ma sœur et j'avais échoué._

 _Heureusement grâce à l'amitié et au soutien sans faille de mes amis j'ai compris que je n'étais en rien responsable de la maladie de Julia, c'est pourquoi chaque fois que je la vois je lui apporte une peluche plus grosse que moi car j'aime voir ma sœur sourire et rire devant mes présents._

 _Cependant un détail m'a toujours parut étrange. Lorsque je me rendais dans le couloir menant à la chambre de Julia deux voix se faisait entendre car la porte était toujours entrouverte. La première fois je n'ai pas fais attention, la deuxième pareil, mais à la troisième j'avoue avoir cédé à la tentation car j'avais reconnu l'une des voix et autant dire que j'avais été étonné de savoir Edgar Partinus, ici, à l'hôpital!_

 _En arrivant dans la chambre de ma sœur je lui demande si elle sait qui se trouve dans la chambre 78, soit 10 chambres avant la sienne._

-Non, je ne sais pas qui c'est.

 _En quittant sa chambre je suis allé voir notre père pour lui demander plus d'informations, mais j'avoue avoir été surpris en voyant Edgar Partinus dans le bureau de mon père!_

-Tiens, Axel! sourit le Capitaine des Knights of Queen en se levant. Quelle surprise!

-Bonjour Edgar. le salue-je.

 _Tournant la tête vers mon père je le vois acquiescer en silence, me permettant de quitter son bureau._

-Je vous laisse. Au revoir Edgar.

 _Quittant le bureau paternel, je déambule dans les couloirs jusque j'entende un chant. M'avançant vers l'origine de la chanson, je suis surpris de constater qu'il s'agit de la chambre 78!_

 _La porte est entrouverte, m'appuyant dos contre le mur, je glisse un œil pour ouvrir de grands yeux surpris!_

 _La personne que j'entraperçois est un garçon de mon âge, la peau pâle, aux longs cheveux bleus dont une mèche lui cache l'œil gauche, l'œil droit est fermé. Mon cœur cogne si fort dans ma poitrine, il est si beau..._

 _Des pas me ramènent sur Terre lorsque je réalise que ce garçon n'est pas seul! Voyant un infirmier sortir d'une pièce, c'est avec regret que je retourne au couloir pour ensuite quitter l'hôpital tout en me faisant la promesse de savoir qui est ce garçon!_

 _Enfin de compte ce n'est que trois mois plus tard que je peux retourner à l'hôpital après avoir passé les examens car si mon équipe a remporté le FFI il nous a fallut retourner aux études car nous avions beaucoup de retard à rattraper! Dieu, merci, que j'arrivais à trouver du temps entre l'entraînement, mes visites à Julia et l'école!_

 _Très vite David et Jude remarquent que je cache quelque chose. Je leur raconte mes visites à l'hôpital, ma surprise en apprenant qu'Edgar vient rendre visite à quelqu'un , ma description du garçon et ma détermination à savoir qui c'est!_

-As-tu interrogé les infirmières et ton père?

-Oui, mais ils refusent de me répondre: Secret médical oblige. acquiesce-je.

Lorsque les examens sont terminés je retourne à l'hôpital accompagné de mes amis lorsque David nous arrête.

-Attendez! Axel, est-ce ce garçon dont tu nous as parlé?

 _Tournant la tête vers notre ami David nous pointe du doigt une fenêtre où en levant la tête je reconnais le garçon de l'autre jour!_

-C'est lui...murmure-je de nouveau troublé.

 _Cependant je remarque très vite un détail que je n'avais pas remarqué l'autre jour: Quelque chose de rouge s'enroule et se déroule entre ses doigts!_

-Qu'est-ce qu'il tient en mains? demande Jude.

-Aucune idée...répondons-nous David et moi.

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Alors? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce deuxième chapitre? J'ai hâte de connaître vos avis!**

°Dans l'animé Julia est hospitalisée dans la 1ère saison, mais dans mon histoire je préfère imaginer qu'elle le soit plus tard! Genre, peut-être, la saison 3 où Mark et les autres membres de son équipe ont 16 ans et ont su participer au FFI après avoir remporté plusieurs combats!


	3. Chapter 3

Chère Mayshea: Je te remercie pour ta review! Laisse-moi te rassurer tout de suite: Julia a été malade, mais elle ne l'est plus! Elle est guérie depuis la première fois qu'Axel a entraperçu Nathan!

Cher (chère?) Nomyo: Encore une fois, je te remercie pour ta review! J'espère que ce troisième chapitre te plaira!

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Merci de votre patience, j'espère que vos vacances se passent bien et que vous avez su vous occuper dans l'attende de ce chapitre! Sur ce, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!  
**

 **PS: Je pense avoir trouvé la maladie de Nathan qui serait la** **Neurofibromatose type 1, mais avant tout, je vais tenter de mieux comprendre le principe de cette maladie! Vous aurez des explications dans le prochain chapitre! Par contre il se peut que ceux que je cite dans ce chapitre-ci soient extérieurs à la maladie! Sur ce, bonne lecture!  
**

Chapitre 3

 _N'ayant jamais quitté l'hôpital, je ne sais quel comportement adopter lorsque Ed' vient me voir avec un de ses amis. Je me sens mal à l'aise, détestant être regardé avec pitié, mais reconnaissant à mon aîné d'essayer de me sociabiliser, mais c'est peine perdue._

 _Lorsque le Docteur Blaze entre dans ma chambre, je me laisse faire, le laissant m'examiner sans rien dire. Après tout il me connaît depuis que j'ai 4 ans, il sait comment je 'fonctionne'._

 _Depuis que je suis enfant cet homme m'a toujours fait peur. C'est un excellent médecin, je ne le nie pas, mais son air impassible et la façon dont il vous regarde lorsque quelque chose ne va pas est effrayant. Se dirigeant vers le pied de mon lit il sort une pochette en papier où il en sort plusieurs radios dont une de mes poumons et une 2ème de ma colonne vertébrale où quelques tâches blanches sont visibles. Je sais ce que ces tâches veulent dire..._

-La maladie a encore gagné du terrain. fronce des adultes l'homme de sciences. Comment te sens-tu Nathan?

-Pas très bien.

 _J'explique que 2 semaines auparavant je me suis réveillé avec un horrible mal de dos et ayant du mal à respirer, que le Docteur Sharp m'a fait passé une IRM où plusieurs tumeurs ont été détectée. Je sais que je ne vivrais pas vieux, mais j'ose espérer qu'un médicament est sur le point de voir le jour ou un nouveau traitement...je pose la question._

-Encore à ce jour tu es le seul patient que la maladie a frappé. Mes collègues et moi-même n'arrivons pas à déterminer sa catégorie, mais appelle-la Tzigane.

 _En d'autres mots, non, aucun médicament n'a vu le jour. Malgré le masque à oxygène que je porte, je soupire, découragé. Cependant, un détail me frappe l'esprit. Levant les yeux vers Docteur Blaze, je reprends la parole en ces termes:_

-Tzigane? répète-je, étonné. N'est-ce pas vexant de surnommer une maladie selon le mode de vie des Gens du Voyage?

 _Le regard que me jette le Docteur me fait baiser la tête, les joues rouges. Comme un enfant qui attend le sermon de son pè..._

-Tu ne cesseras jamais de me surprendre Nathan Partinus.

 _Surpris de sentir les doigts du médecin sous mon menton, il me redresse la tête où je vois un très mince sourire étirer ses lèvres. Un sourire...fier?_

-Grâce à toi, j'ai compris que je négligeai mes enfants au profil de mon travail. Je tenterai le tout pour le tout pour que tu puisses guérir.

 _Je sens mes yeux me piquer, je les ferme afin que le Docteur Blaze ne remarque pas mon trouble car, malgré sa volonté, il sait pourtant bien que jamais je ne pourrai guérir..._

 _Après une énième prise de sang et l'ajout de médicaments dans ma pef', je passe le temps en jouant avec mon fil. Fil que maman m'avait acheté lorsque j'ai petit car je refusais les nombreux gadgets que Père ou Ed' m'offrait._

 _Père..._

 _Sentant de nouvelles larmes me brûler les yeux, je secoue de la tête afin de les empêcher qu'elles coulent, refusant de pleurer une nouvelle fois! Des coups frappés à ma porte m'avertissent que quelqu'un souhaite entrer. Ce n'est pas une infirmière ou le Docteur Blaze et encore moins Ed', étrange..._

-Entrez!


	4. Chapter 4

Chère Nomyo: Ravie d'apprendre que le chapitre précédent t'a plu! Il n'y a pas de mal à être sensible, moi-même le suis! Je suis ravie d'apprendre que j'ai su te surprendre car c'était le but lorsqu'on découvre que Nathan et Edgar soient frères! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!

Chère Mayshea: _Contente d'apprendre que ma fiction t'avait manqué car j'avoue avoir eu du mal à écrire le chapitre 3! Je n'aurais pas voulu que Julia reste malade sinon c'est moi qui serais déprimée car écrire que Nath' est malade c'est déjà dur, mais alors sur la sœur d'Axel, j'aurais pas su...

_Oui, ma fiction se terminera en Death-fic, autant le dire tout de suite! Et oui, un parent à Jude travaille dans le même hôpital que le père d'Axel!

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Mayshea m'a demandé de vous expliquer ce qu'est la Neurofibromatose Type 1, mais n'étant pas médecin, j'ai su trouvé sur internet ce qu'est! Cependant, afin que ça n'alourdisse pas l'histoire, je vous mettrais le résultat de mes recherches dans un 'chapitre' à part! Sur ce, bonne lecture à toutes et tous!**

Chapitre 4

POV Axel

 _Entendre la voix de l'occupant de la chambre arrête mon cœur. Je suis incapable de bouger, fixant la porte qui me sépare de la personne qui hante mon esprit jour et nuit. c'est Jude qui ouvre la porte pendant que David me ramène sur Terre grâce à un petit coup de coude dans les cotes._

 _Entrant dans la chambre, je suis surpris par la nudité des murs de la chambre. Rien hormis un cadre sur la table de chevet ne décore cette chambre. Absolument rien._

-Heu...Bonjour? prend la parole l'occupant de la chambre, visiblement pas habitué à recevoir de la visite. Qui êtes-vous?

 _Tournant la tête vers le lit, ma gorge se dessèche en voyant la peau si blanche et la maigreur du corps du garçon qui hante mes journées et mes nuits. Mon cœur me fait si mal dans ma poitrine que je suis incapable de parler, mais il semblerait que Jude y arrive..._

-Salut! Je m'appelle Jude Sharp et voici mes meilleurs amis: David Samford et Axel Blaze.

-Sharp? répète, surprit, l'adolescent hospitalisé. Comme le Docteur Irma Sharp?

-C'est ma mère. acquiesce Jude. Tu ne t'ennuies pas tout seul dans cette chambre?

 _Amenant mon regard sur le jeune garçon, je suis soufflé par sa beauté. De longs cheveux bleus, un œil marron. Si ce n'est son pyjama d'hôpital et sa maigreur inquiétante, il ressemble à n'importe quel garçon de mon âge._

-Jude, tu le mets mal à l'aise. prend la parole David.

 _Battant des paupières, je suis surpris de voir Jude bouder._

-Je...répond mal à l'aise l'occupant de la chambre. Ça va.

 _Tournant la tête dans ma direction, l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus me demande si je connais le Docteur Blaze. Acquiesçant, je lui explique qu'il s'agit de mon père._

 _Un autre silence s'installe entre nous. Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu croire? Qu'il suffisait d'entrer dans la chambre et qu'on allait devenir les meilleurs amis du monde? Je suis un parfait idiot! Ce garçon n'a certainement jamais quitté sa chambre d'hôpital!_

-...than.

 _Clignant des yeux, je me rends compte que le garçon qui hante mes jours a parlé! Et je n'ai rien entendu!_

-La Neurofibromatose est une plaie! soupire David à ma gauche.

-Tu...tu connais?

-Ma mère en a souffert et il est fort possible que je puisse la transmettre à mes propres enfants plus tard. explique David.

 _Rejoignant David près du lit, j'écoute mon ami parler. J'ignorais que sa mère, décédée il y a six ans, avait eu la même maladie._

 _Grâce à David, Nathan nous pose quelques questions, mais éprouve de la difficulté lorsque nous souhaitons le connaître plus en détail._

 _Jetant un coup d'œil à mes meilleurs amis, nous convenons d'un commun accord de ne pas bousculer Nathan. C'est la première fois qu'il reçoit de la visite de garçons de son âge! Normal qu'il soit si timide!_

 _Une heure s'écoule lorsque la mère de Jude entre dans la chambre, nous ordonnant de laisser Nathan tranquille! Non, mais! Comme si on était des bandits!_

 _Saluant Nathan, nous lui promettons de revenir le voir tous les autres jours de la semaine après l'école et l'entraînement de foot!_

 _Installé sur mon lit, les mains croisés derrière la tête, je ne peux m'empêcher de me questionner. Depuis combien de temps Nathan est-il hospitalisé? Pourquoi Edgar tait-il l'existence de son frère? Que David ait reconnu la maladie de Nathan ne m'étonne pas, mais il doit affreusement s'ennuyer tout seul dans sa chambre! Nathan pourra-t-il guérir et sortir de l'hôpital?_

 _Quels aliments aime-t-il? Déteste-t-il? A-t-il une passion? Des rêves? Des envies? Oui, certainement, mais trop timide, il n'y répondra pas._

 _Je n'ai pu passer qu'une heure auprès de Nathan et pourtant mon cœur et mon âme sont formels. Je n'ai que 16 ans et pourtant je sais que je souhaite vivre ma vie avec lui._

 _Alors...Pourquoi mon cœur est-il si lourd? Comme si quelque chose de grave allait arriver? Sentant mon gsms vibrer dans ma poche, je le sors, le portant à mon oreille._

-Allô?

-Axel, t'es où?!

 _Écartant mon téléphone de mon oreille avec une grimace de douleur, je reconnais aisément la voix de Mark à l'autre bout du fil. Il n'y a que lui pour hurler de la sorte...et dire que c'est le capitaine de mon équipe! Une plaie*, oui..._

-Je suis chez moi, Mark.

-Me dis pas que c'est demain soir qu'on affronte l'équipe Zeus!

 _Me retenant de soupirer, j'acquiesce de la tête. Me prend-il pour un idiot?_

-Non, Mark, je n'ai pas oublié. Ni Jude et encore moins David n'ont oublié.

 _Discutant dix bonnes minutes en plus, c'est avec soulagement que je coupe la communication. J'aime le foot, j'aime mes amis, mais Mark me sort complètement des yeux tellement il peut être énervant...bien qu'il soit un excellent capitaine!_

 _Épuisé, je m'endors rapidement, mes rêves me conduisant auprès de Nathan..._

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Oui, je sais, c'est un petit chapitre, mais mon imagination va beaucoup trop loin et je n'arrive pas à la calmer! J'espère que malgré tout, ça vous a plu! Sur ce, à vos claviers!**

*Pour les fans de Mark, je suis désolée si mes mots vous ont choqué, mais je n'apprécie pas tellement ce personnage! Il est trop bruyant, trop...je sais pas quoi, mais le fait est là! Je ne l'aime pas! On va dire que je le respecte car si j'étais Axel, c'est ce que je verrais pour le bien de mon équipe!


End file.
